


ATTENTION（上）

by mould



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: aboA毒液 x O埃迪涉及A安妮 + O丹 x O埃迪（友好互助）人外，女男，双o，伪路人要素毒液离家出走，附在别人身上去试探埃迪对自己的爱。





	ATTENTION（上）

埃迪已经一个星期没见到他的小虫子了。

那天晚上他们大吵了一架，它气得当即从人类的身体里抽离出去，化成一小滩黑乎乎的黏液——不得不说，那看上去像只无助的幼崽，实在讨人心疼——从客厅一点点挪到玄关，停停走走最后还是钻过门缝，离开他的生活。

但当时记者一点儿没觉得自己说的话有多过分：

当天他们照例去丹那儿体检，因为不知怎么最近埃迪的信息素分泌不调得厉害。芝士熔岩的浓香在他腺体里聚积到一定程度之后，便像个气体炸弹似的兀自释放出来，无论何时何地。这让记者根本没办法出街，路人信息量丰富的眼神总会引得共生体情绪大幅波动，几次都差点化形把他摁在大庭广众之下开肏以彰显自己才是拥有omega的所属权的那个，被埃迪以死相逼才心不甘情不愿地答应他不会这么做。

前几次检查一切顺利。丹再三保证他坚决不会用到一切制造超声波、可能对共生体造成伤害的仪器后，埃迪才同意医生着手本职工作，虽然他全程得听那只小虫子在体内不停地唧唧歪歪，时不时还要反过来安抚被毒液用偷溜出去的小触手抽打的丹。

那天是他最后一次去体检，结束之后医生就能结合几次情况替他分析了。可出人意料的是，当医生的得力助手进来通知他们丹还有一会才能忙完的时候，毒液突然发作，把那个年轻帅气的小伙子的脑袋咬了下来。事后，即便埃迪再怎么向丹赔礼道歉，后者说什么也没办法接受他搅乱自己原本平静无波的生活，直接把他们扫地出门了。

埃迪气冲冲地赶回家，摔上门就开始大吼大叫，问毒液为什么这么做，问它还记不记得他们之间只能吃坏人的约定。

然而他的小虫子反吼向他，告诉他那是个坏人，它亲眼见过那个人对医院的一个植物人小姑娘动手动脚，它直觉那个人不可能不是个坏人。

正巧安妮也打电话过来，询问毒液那么做的原因。埃迪没好气地替它转述，简直像个因为孩子做错事而无地自容的家长。可电话那边立马否认道那个小伙子根本不可能做出这样的事。

人类的火气一下子上来了，仿佛吃定了共生体不可能把自己怎么样，谴责它“自从出现在自己的生活里，所带来的只有源源不断的束缚与困扰”。

于是他的小虫子就被气走了，可怜兮兮的。

其实埃迪也无意如此，它刚走没几个小时，他就把家里弄得一团糟，最后坐在家具废墟堆里怅然若失，还把对面的硬核大兄弟引来关慰。

家里一下子空得要命。

埃迪独自面对只属于他自己的、寂静无比的空间，没办法不想到他和他的小虫子，每天晚上都如同相识的第一天晚上那样热衷于斗嘴。

他无心瞥到沙发，脑中立刻浮现出他们边坐在那上面分享薯球、巧克力派还有一大堆乱七八糟的垃圾食品，边吐槽着电视节目的画面。只要他愿意，他现在立刻能走到沙发旁边，从靠背与座位的缝隙里掏出大把食物渣。

摇摇脑袋，埃迪又被餐桌上面搁着的东西吸引视线——他全部的身家性命，u盘、各种纸质文稿和他的笔电。这段时间他经常缺勤，主编便借机报复他上次叫自己屎脑袋那件事，一连塞给他一个月的工作量，限令他两周工作日之内完成。他的小虫子可爱得没办法，让他别担心，自己会帮他完成得很好的。

天哪，他甚至没办法走进卧室倒头大睡。它曾经把他肏进过床垫里，从地毯到窗台，没有一处没留下它黏糊糊的体液…

等他意识回笼，热乎乎的黏液已经洇湿了裤子，还在朝外汩汩不断地涌出。埃迪喘着粗气，撑住墙壁勉强支起身体，两股战战。裤子湿得已经没法再湿了，肠液便顺利透过那层布料滴滴答答地落在地板上，声音在黑暗之中被无限放大。

埃迪的小虫子离开的第一晚，他像个坏了的水龙头坐在墙角，打电话通知他的前女友自己发情了。

 

 

“天哪，我从没见过你湿成这样…”安妮与她丈夫提携着发情的omega的胳膊，把他安置在自家沙发上。突如其来的撞击感令埃迪忍不住喘出口，引得女alpha有些呼吸不稳，急急掩住口鼻向丈夫投去求助的目光。

同为omega的丹早在他们出发去接埃迪那时就帮自己打了一针强力抑制剂，防止自己被动发情，然而那根本是无用功。丹回以妻子一个绵软甚至带着哀求意味的眼神，无可救药地埋进自己alpha的脖颈，努力抽着鼻子颤声道：“我看过他的数据…毒液的寄生在某种程度上来说…对他产生了绝对影响…他的omega激素不能维稳…大概是因为毒液在他体内进行着某种不可知的变化…而这种变化所导致的后果…嗯…”

医生彻底摒弃了自己的职责心，强烈的生理本能迫使他红着眼眶向女alpha求欢。丹拿他湿湿凉凉的鼻尖去蹭妻子灼热的腺体，拼命汲取里头馥郁无比的野玫瑰香。

“后果已经如此明晰了…不是吗…”

安妮的瞳仁此刻深邃得近乎纯黑，身边两个发情omega的需求令她产生了极大的自傲感。于是她推开伏在肩头正迷迷糊糊呻吟着的丈夫，使其后跌上沙发，仰倒在浑身湿得像刚从水里捞出来的埃迪身上。埃迪瘙痒的生殖内腔因长时间不被插入竟泛起疼痛，再负担一份成年男人的重量，他疼得忍不住软软推抵着丹的脑袋，低声呜咽。

“噢…埃迪，我的埃迪…你叫起来还是那么甜…”相比之下，受情热影响没那么大的丹已经晓得先行解开衣物开始抚慰自己，安妮微笑着拧了拧丈夫急速充血的乳尖作为奖励后便暂时略过他。她挪到神情恍惚的前男友旁边，掐着他的下巴给了他一个湿漉漉而情色不堪的吻。她卷过男人的舌头，细腻地从舌尖一寸寸舔舐到舌根，分明已经把对方弄得颤栗不已，却还是听见那人含着分泌过多的口水含糊道：“…呜嗯…不够…”

“不够？”女alpha的手突然收紧。她狠狠折磨着前男友的下颌骨，拇指捣进对方高热的口腔里胡乱搅动，“你他妈总是要不够，小婊子。偷窥我的文件，一个人跑去生命基金会撒野，给你惯坏了是吧？你是不是就喜欢这样，嗯？你是不是就喜欢别人这么粗鲁地对待你？现在够爽了吗——”

女人的手指短而纤细，曾经毒液的舌头一直滑到他食管壁的深喉错觉令他心动不已，埃迪愈发难耐地轻咬了咬侵略口腔的指腹，睁开水雾朦胧的狗狗眼望向前女友。收到回应的安妮心中了然，一把捞过正在自慰的丈夫撇到地板上，让记者黏腻的身躯整个暴露在眼前。她二话不说一件件扒下omega的衣裤，尽管埃迪伸手挡了不下十次，可每每都被她使劲打开，直到男人水色潋滟的肉体完完全全陈列在眼前。

“看看你——”女alpha顺着他湿亮的颈侧一路摸上正起伏不定的、饱满得似乎有些过分的、甚至可以说类似女性的胸脯，指尖光是点了点那肿胀不已的暗红乳头便引来对方一阵抽噎。安妮紧咬槽牙，一巴掌抽上前男友鼓鼓涨涨的奶子，口气酸得像无意啃了青苹果的蛇：“如今真成了那怪物的婊子…”

埃迪被抽得颤栗不止，却连连摇头。他想说毒液不是你口中的怪物，但可惜前女友并没有给他这个机会，捎上她发情期状态下言听计从的丈夫，就在那张沙发上把他里里外外肏了个透。

然而事情远没有他们想象得那么简单。

 

 

“…不行…不…”omega的声音渐渐小下去，闷在喉咙里直到听不见。他偎在她温热细腻的颈窝里，四肢与躯干都像融化的黄油那般瘫软拖地，连带着一对高峭的肩胛骨都有下落的趋势。屁股里两根阴茎还在一刻不歇地交替动作，把它们之前射进omega高热肠道里的浓精又悉数捅出来，乳液顺着柱身淌到埃迪被撞得通红的臀肉上，把交合处弄得湿黏难忍。

埃迪坐在丹的鸡巴上，安妮搂着他，一边拿自己的鸡巴狠肏着他，一边用手满足丈夫流水的屁股。鉴于男性omega的阴茎发育不完全，女alpha几乎次次顶到埃迪闭合着的生殖腔口，且出于本能格外用力地企图把自己塞进去，像她之前每次被埃迪拒绝的那样。

可这次不知怎么，向来欢迎她到来的生殖腔竟仿佛被上了贞操锁似的，别说进去，连撬开个小口都登天难。埃迪像是被两股竞争力夹在中间同时玩弄着，掌心狠狠陷进小腹，垂下脑袋以一种绝对谦卑的姿态啄吻着女alpha的下颌角，带了满满的哭腔反复哀求她不要再动了，与那些为了保护孩子而舍弃尊严的母亲没甚区别。

安妮知道那肯定又是前男友的现“男友”搞出的鬼把戏，于是只专心变换着指法更为激烈地去搞丈夫的后穴，不再同毒液的所有物怄气。

然而，埃迪很快连什么反应都给不出了。肩上陡增的重量令女alpha的神智恢复了几分，安妮掰过那人脑袋，发现他已然彻底陷入昏迷之中，任怎么拍打呼叫都再催不醒。

当晚，omega便发起了高烧，并伴随阵阵腹痉挛。据从发情状态下解脱出来的丹诊断，是发情期内无法得到适当疏解带来的副症状。而事实上，这个所谓“疏解不得”的omega已经被两根鸡巴肏射了三次——

排热药物无法生效，无论埃迪愿意与否，他们必须去外头找点正经人帮他暂时度过这段危险期。

 

 

“…您好…”

听不清。

“…他现在在哪儿…”

眼皮沉沉耷拉在视网膜上，埃迪没办法也丝毫不想睁开它们。恍惚间他听见了一道陌生男声，意外的低沉有力，像是双重合声叠加在一块的效果。

不出片刻，冰凉触感便覆上脸颊，不知是不是他头脑发烫到生臆的地步，那抚摩还隐约带了点黏糊糊的意味。埃迪自觉心尖上被摸开一个小洞，积蓄在体内多时的热流早就迫不及待地往外冲泄，但那人却好像没知觉可言，继续触抚着他，从颧骨到唇角，一遍又一遍。

“睁开眼睛看着我，埃迪。”

眼角极其微小的盐分颗粒被轻轻拭去，埃迪觉得自己使用过度的眼睛似乎没那么腌着疼了，于是抖抖睫毛，顺服于那句命令。

他对上一双深黑无底的眼睛，同他自己的一样，只不过闪动着莹莹幽光。

“告诉我，我是谁？”

那人长着一副与埃迪·布洛克一般嫣红的厚唇，无论眉眼轮廓还是脸型都与他从一个模子里刻出来的那般。而后，一切被黑液吞噬，黑白缓缓堆砌成一张他再熟悉不过的脸，眼白与獠牙。

为什么离开，难道这些全都是我的错吗。

他憋着一股气，绝口不答那人的问题，可身体却不由自主地向对方靠近。双臂悖于意志，自发勾住对方的脖颈，以肉体之重量将那人的重心拖带下来。呼吸深刻而热切地拍打在埃迪耳边，心跳潮水般涌流于二人之间，从胸膛转移到胸膛。

他们相拥，埃迪·布洛克和一个他素未谋面的陌生人。

“吻我…”埃迪喃喃道。

而事实上，那人如他所愿什么也不再唠叨，却仅仅托起他的后脑，叫牙齿嵌进omega散发香甜的腺体，仿佛他只是他的一个任务。

 

 

tbc


End file.
